Une ballade
by MoniePneu
Summary: Geralt est déprimé. Yennefer lui manque et il n'a pas de nouvelles. Il croise la route de son ami Jaskier.


_Un petit warning : ce one-shot contient du sexe entre hommes. Et rien d'autre. _

* * *

Geralt se laissa glisser de la selle plus qu'autre chose. Il en avait assez de sa journée. Longue et ennuyeuse. Il avait envie d'empocher sa paye, de prendre quelques bières, et de dormir. Il refusait d'admettre que son ennui était aussi dû à l'absence prolongée de Yennefer. Il l'avait laissée en pensant la revoir deux mois plus tard, mais elle ne s'était pas montrée au rendez-vous, et n'avait pas daigné lui envoyer un message. Six mois après, toujours aucune nouvelle, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il récupéra la patte de loup-garou dans la sacoche d'Ablette. Il avait pris soin de la recouvrir d'un tissu, pour cacher ce que c'était, mais le sang l'avait tâché. Les quelques personnes qui passaient dans la rue s'éloignèrent prudemment en voyant ça. Tant mieux. Il avait du mal à supporter les gens ces temps-ci.

Il toqua à la porte. On ne mit pas longtemps à lui ouvrir. Une femme, la cinquantaine, la mère. Il réalisa qu'il devait annoncer à cette femme que son fils était mort, décapité par ses soins. Les loups-garous étaient toujours un brin compliqués à traiter, comme affaires, surtout quand la famille était impliquée.

— Oh..., fit la paysanne en le reconnaissant.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il tenait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Il entendit qu'elle cherchait à l'intérieur, aussi patienta-t-il. Elle lui rouvrit bientôt, lui jetant, presque, les pièces au visage, puis referma la porte. Il capta ses sanglots.

Pour ajouter à sa morosité habituelle, voilà qu'il causait du chagrin. Cela ne changeait pas de sa vie, mais en temps normal, il pouvait voir Yen, lui parler, se rappeler qu'il y avait du bon dans ce qu'il faisait.

Il regarda le tissu ensanglanté. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire ? Il était dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville, en dehors des murailles. Il chercha un endroit où il pouvait laisser cette chose sans que d'autres ne la trouvent. Avisant des enfants qui jouaient, non loin, il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en débarrasse dans un coin moins fréquenté.

Il remit la patte dans la sacoche et remonta en selle. Il n'eut pas à parcourir les rues pendant longtemps pour être attiré par un bruit. Des bandits, pensa-t-il. Il avait envie d'un peu d'action. De se sentir vivant. Aussi, contre tous ses principes, il tira la bride d'Ablette et se dirigea vers les voix.

— Arrête de parler ! s'énervait un des bandits. On ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu vas nous aider, et...

— Et quoi ? demanda Geralt.

Il descendit d'Ablette. Les bandits se révélaient être des bourgeois. Des pourpoints bien trop propres pour être issus de ces quartiers, des bottes à peine usées, et l'un d'eux avait même une bague. Ce qui le surpris le plus fut le fait d'apercevoir Jaskier derrière eux.

— Ah, Geralt, mon cher ami ! s'exclama ce dernier, d'un ton qui laissait supposer que toute cette situation était parfaitement normale.

— Geralt ? Le sorceleur de tes ballades ? demanda l'un des bourgeois en plissant les yeux.

— Effectivement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec...

Jaskier n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase : le type qui portait une bague lui décrocha une claque, l'envoyant pratiquement au sol.

— On t'a dit d'arrêter de parler.

— Et moi je vous dis que vous allez partir, déclara calmement Geralt.

Connaissant Jaskier, il avait dû se mettre dans un pétrin plus gros que lui, et il ne devait qu'à sa chance de ne pas être déjà ligoté dans une cave.

— On a une affaire à régler avec le barde, on vous le rend après.

— Ce n'est pas négociable, dégagez, gronda Geralt.

Le bourgeois à la bague n'avait pas l'air prêt à lâcher le morceau. Les deux autres, par contre, tremblaient déjà de peur.

— Viens, on s'en va, on pourra toujours revenir, chuchotèrent-ils.

Après un combat de regard avec le sorceleur, le troisième accepta de partir. Il se retourna néanmoins pour parler à Jaskier.

— On se reverra, le barde. D'ici là, t'as intérêt à faire ce que l'on t'a demandé.

Jaskier leur adressa un sourire éclatant et un signe de main.

— T'en fais pas un peu trop ? grogna Geralt. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

— Oh, Geralt, toujours aussi prompt à croire que c'est de ma faute, on dirait. Je suis très heureux de te voir.

— Parce que je viens de te sortir d'une situation délicate ?

— Mais non, enfin ! Je suis toujours ravi de te voir. Quoi que ton arrivée était indéniablement bien calculée.

_Calculée_... Geralt secoua la tête. Son ami était parti dans ses délires, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'en sortir.

— Vois-tu, je voulais simplement réparer mon luth, mais je ne trouvais pas de matériau à la hauteur de l'excellence de ma musique...

Geralt tira Ablette par la bride. Direction une taverne. De la bière, et vite.

— Geralt, tu m'écoutes ? Oh, enfin, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important. Ces trois jeunes hommes ne savent rien de la vraie musique et...

Ils passèrent les portes de la ville. Geralt sentit les regards des gardes posés sur lui. L'un d'eux loucha sur son cheval. Il se rappela ce qu'il était allé faire par là-bas. La patte de loup-garou. Elle allait se décomposer, puer... Elle puait déjà beaucoup pour ses sens. Les non-mutants pouvaient certainement la sentir aussi.

— … Yennefer, elle était très belle, comme à son habitude...

— Quoi ?

— Oh, tu m'écoutes, en vrai ?

— Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

— A ton service, mon ami. J'ai croisé Yennefer à la soirée du baron, la semaine dernière, et je songe réellement à faire une ballade sur sa robe. On aurait dit qu'elle était entièrement constituée de diamants. La connaissant, je ne doute pas que ce soit le cas, d'ailleurs. Quel effet elle a fait !

— Donc, elle va bien, siffla Geralt.

— Eh bien, oui, je dirais.

Geralt oublia encore une fois son histoire de loup-garou et reprit sa route vers l'auberge la plus proche. Bière. Bain. Bière. Nourriture. Il laissa son cheval au palefrenier et entra dans l'établissement. Peu de personnes. Tant mieux. Derrière le comptoir, une jeune femme releva la tête, avec l'espoir de voir un client supplémentaire. Un client peut-être plus intéressant que les deux autres, deux ivrognes qui dormaient à moitié sur la table.

— De la bière, dit Geralt.

Il aurait peut-être pu commencer par des politesses. Il entendit Jaskier s'en charger. Il pensa avec agacement que l'aubergiste serait sûrement dans le lit du barde au petit matin.

— On voudrait aussi de quoi nous restaurer, je suis sûr que vous avez bien un petit plat à nous proposer ?

— On a du cochon, répondit la fille.

— Du cochon ?

Geralt aurait bien rit de la tête de Jaskier s'il n'avait pas été de si mauvaise humeur. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

— Vous voulez dire, des côtes de porc, ou du jarret, ou... Oh, ce n'est pas important. Servez-nous deux assiettes de...cochon, je vous prie, en plus des bières. Et j'imagine que vous avez aussi des chambres libres ?

— On en a une.

— Une seule ?

Geralt grogna. Il préférait largement dormir sous un arbre que de passer la nuit dans la même chambre que Jaskier. Surtout que ce serait son argent qui paierait ça. Toute une nuit à entendre Jaskier jacasser, non, ce n'était pas possible.

— Eh bien, on s'arrangera. Pourriez-vous y faire monter de l'eau chaude pour... disons, dans une heure ? Merci bien.

Geralt saisit sa pinte de bière et alla s'asseoir. Jaskier le suivit.

— Je ne te sens pas dans ton assiette, j'imagine que c'est encore un souci avec Yennefer. Elle m'a évité toute la soirée, je dois dire que j'étais vexé. Enfin, elle avait sûrement encore des avancées politiques à discuter avec tous les grands de ce monde. Mes ballades ont été appréciées, elles, au moins. Surtout celle de...

Geralt décrocha encore. Il se concentra sur le plat, qui venait de leur être servi. Côtes de porc, lentilles. Simple, efficace. La nourriture le réchauffa et la bière le détendit un peu. Il était d'une meilleure humeur lorsqu'il monta pour se coucher. Il laissait Jaskier divaguer sur cette fête magnifique. Les descriptions de son ami étaient, comme toujours, vibrantes et vivantes. Il pouvait presque s'y voir. Il avait quelques doutes sur certains passages, comme lorsque Jaskier raconta voir sauvé une dame des griffes de bandits venus s'introduire dans la demeure. A moins qu'il les ait fait fuir avec son débit incessant.

Il se rappela qu'il n'y avait qu'une chambre quand il se rendit compte que Jaskier l'y avait suivi. Un bac d'eau chaude les y attendait, derrière un paravent, pour donner l'illusion d'un peu d'intimité.

— Une petite attention pour toi, mon ami.

Une délicate manière de lui dire qu'il puait. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il était sur les routes, pour essayer de se faire un peu d'argent. De fait, ses toilettes avaient été plutôt sommaires. Le combat contre le loup-garou plus tôt dans la journée avait fini le travail. Il se rappela de la patte qui pourrissait dans ses sacoches. Il grogna et décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il passa derrière le paravent, se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau. Un bonheur. Quelqu'un avait eu la délicatesse d'y mettre un produit moussant. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Surtout quand Jaskier passa derrière le paravant lui aussi, un tabouret à la main.

— Jaskier, gronda Geralt.

— Tutut, mon ami.

Il posa son tabouret en face du bac d'eau. Geralt n'était pas particulièrement pudique, mais il était tout de même content d'avoir de la mousse pour le couvrir. C'était gênant, et même de la part de Jaskier, plutôt surprenant. Allait-il lui faire un concert privé pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé ? Ce serait un supplice.

— J'ai une conversation absolument sérieuse à avoir avec toi. Enfin... Vois-tu, je ne savais pas à qui poser cette question, mais tu as toujours été un ami fidèle, et ton avis compte énormément pour moi. Je pense que tu es la personne désignée pour m'aider à m'orienter dans cette aventure, je dois dire, assez déconcertante.

Geralt commençait à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas savourer son bain tranquillement.

— Lors de cette fête magnifique – que je ne vais pas mentionner de nouveau, sinon j'en ai pour des heures à décrire à quel point...

— Jaskier...

— Pardon, je m'égare. Lors de cette fête, je te disais, mes ballades ont été appréciées, et grandement récompensées. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris, mon talent est reconnu comme supérieur même parmi la communauté des bardes. J'ai eu beaucoup d'invitations à jouer dans d'autres fêtes prévues sur l'année, voire même des mariages. Et notamment le compte Beauclair m'a invité à jouer la semaine prochaine dans son domaine. Il organise des fêtes régulièrement, avec notamment des courses de chevaux. Mais je ne sais pas quoi jouer !

Le sorceleur attendit la suite. Il n'y en eut pas. Jaskier le fixait, comme s'il attendait une réponse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne sais pas quoi jouer ? Tu as un répertoire entier de ballades inspirées de mes aventures.

— Inspirées ? Elles sont une reconstitution presque exacte de ce que j'ai vu, se vexa le barde. Je voudrais arriver à faire comprendre à ce compte, que je ne suis pas hostile à son mode de vie, pour arriver à m'y faire inviter de nouveau, ces course rassemblent tout le gratin de la région ! Je me demandais quoi jouer, ou même si je devais en composer une nouvelle.

— Son mode de vie ?

— Oui. Il n'est pas très attiré par les femmes. De fait, les ballades qui parlent d'amour pour une demoiselle aux yeux violets ne me seront d'aucune utilité. Je pense composer une nouvelle chanson, pour le plaisir de ce comte. Mais voilà, je ne connais rien de ce monde-là. J'ai bien eu des amis qui ne faisaient pas de secret de leur attirance pour les hommes, mais je n'ai jamais eu de conversation avec eux là-dessus.

_Dis plutôt que tu ne les as jamais laissés parler._

— Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

— Eh bien, je me disais que dans ta longue vie, tu as peut-être...

— Jaskier, je ne te parlerai pas de ma vie sexuelle.

Geralt attrapa le savon et entreprit de le passer sur son bras.

— Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser prendre mon bain en paix.

— Geralt, tu es un très mauvais ami ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser me ridiculiser chez ce comte !

Le sorceleur continua de se laver.

— Enfin, c'est pas croyable ! Ces bandits t'auraient attaqué si je ne les avais pas divertis par ma remarque. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Quelle ingratitude ! Et puis, n'oublie pas, je t'ai apporté des nouvelles de Yennefer.

A la mention de Yennefer, il sentit la colère monter. Geralt reposa le savon et se leva. Il était bien plus grand que Jaskier, surtout assis sur son tabouret, mais ce dernier n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul. Il détailla le corps de son ami avec attention.

— Des cicatrices ? Oui, ça ferait certainement un bon point d'accroche pour une chanson. Mais je ne peux pas parler explicitement d'un corps d'homme, ce serait probablement mal vu.

Etrangement, le fait d'être scruté par Jaskier ne le rebuta pas. Il se sentit même excité par la situation. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il fallait que Jaskier sorte de cette chambre. Ou lui. Mais il avait envie de dormir dans un vrai lit, pour une fois. Sans compter que c'était son argent, encore une fois, qui payait les lubies du barde. Jaskier ne sortirait pas s'il le lui demandait gentiment.

Geralt enjamba le bac et attrapa une serviette, avec laquelle il se sécha. Puis il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille.

— Un bain ? Non, trop explicite aussi... Ah, je suis perdu.

— J'ai une idée, dit Geralt.

Jaskier le regarda, un brin moqueur.

— Toi ? Une idée pour une ballade ? Même Ablette a un sens de la conversation plus développé que toi, je doute que...

— Je vais te montrer.

— Me montrer ? Me montrer quoi ? Ton talent caché pour le chant ?

— Non, je vais te faire chanter, toi.

— Tu veux que je chante ? D'habitude tu n'es pas très réceptif à la musique. Je t'avoue que je ne te suis pas.

Geralt se maudit d'avoir essayé d'être subtil. Jaskier ouvrit la bouche pour, certainement, se lancer dans un nouvelle tirade. Geralt lui couvrit la bouche d'une main.

— Je vais te montrer mon talent caché au lit.

Il vit l'éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de Jaskier. Son ami rougit et repoussa sa main. Geralt se sentit soulagé. Dans quelques instant, Jaskier serait dehors, et il pourrait dormir.

— Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je t'ai toujours connu intéressé par les femmes. Mais Geralt, tu ne le regretteras pas ?

La surprise le prit. Jaskier ne reculait pas. Jaskier lui proposait de coucher avec lui. Il sentit l'excitation monter et son bas-ventre s'enflammer. Mais enfin, que lui arrivait-il ? C'était Jaskier, en face de lui !

— Yennefer, murmura Geralt, comme pour se rappeler qu'il l'aimait.

Ce soir-là, elle ne lui inspirait que de la colère. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disparaissait aussi longtemps, le laissant s'inquiéter pour rien.

— Oui, elle t'a laissé longtemps, j'imagine que ta frustration doit jouer dans ta décision, dit Jaskier.

Avec stupeur, Geralt se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Frustré, en colère contre Yennefer, la proposition de Jaskier tombait à pic et lui permettait de se venger. Jaskier se leva.

— Bon... Si cela peut me permettre de composer une ballade pour le comte, allons-y.

Il avait l'air beaucoup trop détaché, Geralt soupçonnait que le comte n'était pas le seul facteur dans le comportement du barde. Il haussa les épaules. Jaskier venait de commencer à se déshabiller, et il devait reconnaître que le spectacle n'était pas déplaisant. Sa peau avait l'air douce. Il avait envie de la toucher. Il pouvait la toucher, c'était tout le but de cette scène. Il observa les doigts qui défaisaient les lacets des vêtements. Il eut subitement envie de les embrasser.

_Tu es censé être en colère_, se rappela-t-il.

Enfin nu, Jaskier se redressa et lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

— Comme d'habitude, tu obtiens ce que tu veux, grommela Geralt en comprenant.

— Comme d'habitude, tu te fais avoir. Ceci dit, mon histoire est réelle et j'ai besoin d'inspiration pour cette ballade. C'est très appréciable que tu aies accepté mon offre, je ne voulais pas avoir à chercher un homme peu respectable pour cette expérience.

— Ton offre ?

— Déguisée, certes, mais c'était une offre.

— Tu m'as manipulé pour que...

Jaskier pointa un doigt vers l'entre-jambes de Geralt.

— Je crois que c'est plus important.

L'érection était bien visible, sous la serviette.

Geralt attrapa Jaskier par le bras et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre, mais il n'était pas non plus violent. Passionné. Contre toute attente, il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait la situation, ces joutes verbales. Il enlaça le barde, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il passa une main derrière le cou de Jaskier tandis que l'autre explorait son dos. Il eut le plaisir de sentir les mains de son ami venir caresser son visage, ses épaules...

Il rompit le baiser, et observa Jaskier.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, dit-il au barde.

— Non, je l'avoue, mais ça fait bien longtemps. Et ça ne m'a jamais autant procuré de plaisir qu'avec une femme.

— Depuis combien de temps tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ?

— Allons, Geralt, pourquoi une question aussi directe ?

La main droite de Jaskier était toujours sur son visage. Ses doigts retraçaient ses lignes, la courbe de sa mâchoire, l'arcade sourcilière, l'arête de son nez. Ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Geralt passa sa langue entre les lèvres de Jaskier, qui s'ouvrirent sans aucune hésitation. Le baiser se prolongea, jusqu'à ce que Geralt se recule. Il ne servait à rien de se mentir. Il le voulait, tout entier, à lui. Sans un mot, il attrapa le bras de Jaskier et le guida vers le lit. Ils s'allongèrent. Geralt voulut l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Jaskier posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il.

Geral haussa un sourcil interrogateur, auquel le barde répondit par un sourire. Il se rapprocha, et posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, avant de descendre embrasser son menton, sa gorge, son torse. Il continua plus bas, posa un baiser sur son ventre, son nombril, et, enfin, son sexe, à travers la serviette. Geralt grogna. Jaskier enleva la serviette, dévoilant son érection. Le barde caressa le gland d'un doigt, avant d'enrouler ses doigts à la base. Puis il prit le sexe du sorceleur dans sa bouche.

Geralt sentit toute retenue l'abandonner. Jaskier pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de lui à ce moment-là. Les vas-et-viens sur sa peau brûlante étaient une torture exquise. Il observait la scène, son ami, concentré sur son sexe, utilisant sa main pour accompagner le mouvement de sa bouche. Il avait envie de lui imposer le mouvement, d'enfoncer son sexe plus profondément. Sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle, il attrapa Jaskier par le menton. Il comprit le signal et s'arrêta, s'allongea à côté de Geralt, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Geralt passa une main sur le flanc de son ami, sur son ventre, puis sur son torse, caressant les pectoraux. S'arrêta pour jouer avec un téton. Jaskier laissa échapper une plainte. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Geralt de sourire. Il s'approcha et passa sa langue sur le téton. Il le prit dans sa bouche et le suscota, pendant que sa main descendait caresser la fine peau à l'intérieur des cuisses de Jaskier. Tout le corps de Jaskier était d'une douceur sans pareille. Le caresser était un réel plaisir.

Il remonta vers ses fesses, passa un doigt joueur entre. Puis caressa son entrée. D'instinct, Jaskier remonta les genoux et écarta légèrement les jambes. Geralt lâcha le téton et observa ses traits, tordus de plaisir, alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur cet endroit hypersensible. L'entendre gémir était excitant et extrêmement gratifiant. Il chercha des yeux ses affaires. Il fallait qu'ils passent à la vitesse supérieure.

Il abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire et se leva du lit pour aller fouiller ses vêtements.

— Quoi, déjà fini ? railla Jaskier.

Y avait-il une pointe de déception dans sa voix ?

— Non, pas encore. La nuit ne fait que commencer, lui répondit Geralt en trouvant le flacon.

Une huile. Il s'en servait pour apaiser les démangeaisons provoquées par certaines de ses potions. Des effets secondaires inoffensifs mais très désagréables. Elle serait parfaite comme lubrifiant. Il revint vers le lit et contempla Jaskier. Nu, le sexe dressé, les jambes écartées. Les yeux bleus le fixaient, intenses et impatients.

— La vue te plait ?

_Oui, la vue me plait. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait._

— Beaucoup, répondit Geralt en ouvrant le flacon.

Le sourire de Jaskier s'agrandit. Geralt monta sur le lit, à genoux entre les jambes de Jaskier. Il fit couler un peu de liquide sur ses doigts et vint titiller l'entrée de Jaskier avec. Ce dernier perdit son sourire et se mordit la lèvre. Geralt sentit un sursaut de conscience. Est-ce que Jaskier voulait vraiment ça ? Il enleva ses doigts.

— Remets tes doigts, grogna Jaskier.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Le sorceleur plaça son majeur de nouveau et se remit à le caresser. Puis il décida d'entrer. Jaskier avait dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec un homme. Il en allait de même pour Geralt. Il y avait bien deux décennies qu'il n'avait pas senti cette sensation. Il entra doucement, et sourit quand il Jaskier laissa échapper une plainte. Il caressa un instant ce point particulier, écoutant avec plaisir les gémissements de son ami, savourant le plaisir qui se lisait sur son visage. Puis il entra un deuxième doigt. Et enfin un troisième.

Sentant Jaskier proche de jouir, il enleva ses doigts. Toujours agenouillé entre les jambes de Jaskier, il reprit un peu de produit et s'enduit le sexe avec. Le barde regardait la scène, visiblement très excité par celle-ci. Geralt continua un petit peu son jeu. Un sourire aux lèvres, toujours, Jaskier se saisit de son propre sexe et commença à se masturber. La vue était effectivement très plaisante. Mais il comprenait que Jaskier ait envie d'autre chose.

Geralt attrapa les genoux de Jaskier et les plaça sur ses épaules. Il s'allongea sur Jaskier, venant l'embrasser. Le barde l'enlaça. Il n'y avait plus de Yennefer, plus de colère, plus d'histoire. Il prit son sexe en main et le cala, puis entra. Jaskier lui mordit la lèvre. Il se recula, observa les réactions de son ami à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. De l'inconfort, d'abord.

— Ne t'arrête pas, lui souffla Jaskier, sûrement en le sentant ralentir.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Lorsqu'il fut entré en entier, il s'arrêta et attendit un peu.

— Oh, Geralt, murmura Jaskier.

Geralt sentit son cœur s'accélérer, chose rare, pour lui. Il se mit à bouger. Il voulait y aller doucement, mais les gémissements de Jaskier, et la sensation de son sexe en lui était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il se mit à aller plus vite. Plus fort. Jaskier avait arrêté de gémir et laissait échapper des râles de plaisir, accompagnés de quelques "oh oui !" plutôt sonores. On devait les entendre dans toute l'auberge. Geralt n'en avait que faire. Il sentit le plaisir monter. Le moment venir. Il attrapa le sexe de Jaskier et le masturba tout en continuant ses coups de butoir. Jusqu'à l'extase.

La tête lui tourna, alors qu'il se répandait dans son ami. Il s'affaissa et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Jaskier. Il sentait le sperme de son ami sur sa main.

Il se retira et s'allongea à côté du barde. La respiration difficile, ce dernier tentait visiblement de reprendre ses esprits. Geralt essuya sa main sur un bord du drap. Il se sentait satisfait. Sexuellement, sentimentalement. Il se sentait bien.

— Eh bien, si j'avais seulement imaginé que ça pouvait être aussi bien...

— Quoi donc ?

— Coucher avec un homme. Mes précédentes interactions ont été... Plutôt médiocres, en comparaison.

L'égo boosté par une telle remarque, Geralt ne put s'empêcher de douter.

— Tu as vraiment vu Yennefer ?

— Oh, Geralt, pourquoi ramènes-tu cette sorcière dans notre lit ?

— Je suis sérieux, Jaskier.

— Moi aussi, lui répondit le barde, avant de soupirer. Je l'ai vu. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire bonjour qu'elle partait à l'autre bout du jardin.

Il se tut et ferma les yeux. Geralt crut qu'il s'était endormi et le regarda. Le visage détendu de Jaskier. Il avait toujours un air espiègle, parfois suffisant, lorsqu'il était réveillé. Il était beau. Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de pensées ?

— Tu m'en veux ? demanda soudainement Jaskier en ouvrant les yeux.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

— De m'avoir convaincu de coucher avec toi ? Non. Je t'en veux d'avoir dû utiliser Yennefer pour le faire.

— Désolé pour ça. Quand j'ai vu tout à l'heure l'état dans lequel tu étais à sa mention, je me suis dit que si je ne pouvais te convaincre ce soir, je pourrais dire adieu à cette idée.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu, depuis combien de temps tu souhaites que ça arrive ?

— Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. C'était frustrant. Au fait, j'ai payé l'aubergiste discrètement pour qu'elle réponde qu'il n'y avait qu'une chambre. L'auberge est vide.

— Évidemment.

Geralt eut un petit rire. Il prit la main de Jaskier, et lui embrassa les doigts, comme il avait voulu le faire. Jaskier sourit. Un véritable sourire. Il embrassa Geralt et posa la tête sur son torse. Le sorceleur se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux noirs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du machin sanglant que tu as laissé au palefrenier ?

La patte de loup-garou... Zut.

— C'est le problème de demain. Et sur quoi tu vas faire ta chanson, alors ?

— Sur des étalons. Sur combien j'ai envie de chevaucher un puissant étalon.


End file.
